beauty_and_the_beast_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Opening/Lola's Story Begins
Beauty and the Beast Parodies Studios Present.... Beauty and the Were-Echidna: The Enchanted Christmas (Version 2) (Near a familiar enchanted castle at the evening, the good villagers were heading to the castle, crossing over the bridge while using the torches to light their way, all singing together) Good villagers: Deck the halls with boughs of holly Fa la la la la, la la la la 'Tis the season to be jolly Fa la la la la, la la la la (In the hallway, a familiar young girl laughed as she used a long scarf, with Banjo chasing after her playfully as he meowed and Sofia chuckled) Good villagers' voices: Don, we now our gay apparel Fa la la la la, la la la la Troll the ancient Yuletide carol Fa la la la la, la la la la (The girl stopped near the steps, looking amazed at the crowd gathering in the castle before Banjo rejoined her) Sofia: (Amazed) Whoa.... (She came down, using the stair rail to slide down before Shining Armor caught her with Donald, Aquata, Panchito, Arista, José, Alana, and Cadence standing next to him) Shining Armor: (Chuckles) Gotcha. Panchito: Look at you, señorita. Arista: Starting to grow up like Miranda over there. Sofia: Thanks, guys. (The cat came down afterward as a familiar superhero roadrunner and his human girlfriend were putting the holly on the table) Rev: Deck the halls with boughs of holly (He chuckled as he looked behind) Rev: (Chuckling) There must be much, much more holly! Bia: And so much joy! (A familiar feather rooster and a familiar feathered duck began to follow them with some food as they grinned a bit) Foghorn: 'Tis the season to be.... (Just then, Daffy noticed a holly on some of the food before plucking it off, looking disgusted) Daffy: (Frowns) Aw, what's this? Rev, there's too much holly! (Just then, Sofia ran passed them as they yelped, almost dropping the food before frowning) Daffy: Whoa! Slow down, Sofia! You'll trip people! Foghorn: Be careful! (All while someone new was decorating the tree with a Christmas Angel. She was an 8-year-old girl with pale, almost chalk-white skin and long black hair that covers her eyes, wearing a black dress that is worn over a black-and-white striped shirt, long striped sleeves, striped tights, and black shoes. Her name was Lucy Loud. Next to her is a 8-year-old boy with red freckles on his face, orange hair, and two white buckteetg, wearing a bluish-green T-shirt with a sea-green collar around the neck and a sea-green stripe on it, brown shorts, white socks, and white-and-gray shoes. He is Rocky Spokes) Lucy: Don, we now our gay apparel.... (Just then, she shook her head as she climbed down, passing by the decorations of ornaments which looked similar to their former animal selves) Lucy: Oh, this is just too silly. Please, no more mistletoe. Rocky: Relax, Lucy. Lucy: (Giggling) I know, Rocky. (All while two familiar parents were fixing up the chair while Miranda hummed) Miranda: Di, di, di, di, di, di, di, di.... (At that moment, she and Roland noticed Sofia chuckling as she came out of the pile of present boxes, looking happily as she picked one up) Roland: (Chuckling) Sofia, get away from those presents! (She rushed over to her parents near the chair along with where Rev, Bia, Foghorn, Daffy, Crash, Tawna, Coco, Crunch, Aku-Aku, and Banjo were, with the cat purring a bit happily) Sofia: Mother, Father, I found one for me. Do you think I can open this one? Roland: Well, just one. Miranda: Go ahead. Sofia: (Grins) Oh boy! Oh boy! (She began to open the present up a bit while Banjo played with the paper scattered on the ground) Bia: It's good to see her having a proper Christmas, not like last year, that is. Foghorn: (Nods) Yes, this is much more agreeable. Miranda: Well, I thought last year was quiet nice. Roland: It was true, despite the setback. And of course, the pain of going through all of that. José: (Shakes his head) Please, Senor Rolando.... Daffy: (Grins) Well, I suppose I did manage to save Christmas. Rev: (Shocked) You?! Bia: Not this again, both of you! Daffy: (Ignoring Bia) Yes me. If not for my skills and decisive leader ship, all would have been lost. Foghorn: (Glares) Leadership? Ha! You could not lead a horse to water! Daffy: What are you talking about? It was all my idea. Donald: Stop fighting, guys! (The others only sighed while Sofia pulled out what appeared to be a pair of socks, looking disappointed) Rev: (Ignoring Donald) Your idea? Everyone knows it was mine! Roland: Geez, calm down, okay?! Miranda: How many times are we going to have to go over this story? Sofia: (Excitedly) Story? Rev: Until someone gets his facts straight. Sofia: (To Miranda) Why don't you tell it, Mother? Crash: She has a point. Tawna: It would do us good if we all listened. Panchito: Well.... Good idea. Miranda: Well, I don't know... Roland: Come on, Miranda. Rev: Yes, surely you recall how I saved Christmas? Daffy: (Annoyed) Uh, uh, uh, no leading the witness. Foghorn: Guys! No fighting! Where's the spirit?! (Worried) Don't ruin it for everyone. Bia: So, come on, Miranda. Tell us. (Miranda pondered a bit before the woman smiled) Miranda: Oh, all right. (The woman picked up her daughter before they with Roland sat down together) Bia: Now we will hear what really happened.... Rev: Hopefully. Sofia: (Grins) Oh, I know I'm gonna love this! (Everyone gathered around as Miranda began speaking) Miranda: Well, lets see. Amy, Sally, and Cosmo, terrified by the Knuckles' anger, ran away from the castle, despite Sonic and Tails’ pleads. Straight into a pack of tigers. But Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails saved them all quickly. After that, they began to be friends. Rev: (Grins) Ah, and that's where Bia and I came in. (Then everything faded into a form of a flashback) Coming up: The servants work to bring Amy and Knuckles, Sally and Sonic, and Cosmo and Tails together via ice-skating. At the same time, Loki uses deceit to convince the Eds and the Mew Mew girls to help him break the three couples up by making a fake deal by promising them a solo with him and Double D’s future maestro dream job. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmakes Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies